


A touch of pain

by LiltingLullaby



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, sensitivity to touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiltingLullaby/pseuds/LiltingLullaby
Summary: One touch can cause Ender to shut down. But touch can also help, especially from Medic.
Relationships: Aaron "Medic" Chamberlain/Christy "Ender" Frierson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A touch of pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent venting written when I should be sleeping.

He never mentioned it. He simply didn't talk about the chronic pain and the sensitivity to touch of the always hurting leg. There was no reason to. It barely bothered him anymore. He had learned to live with it. He was good at hiding it.

But of course Medic noticed. He was a trained medical professional, for fucks sake. That day they were happily chatting away, enjoying their movie date on Ender's couch. That day, when Medic accidentally touched Ender's left leg while handing him the bowl of popcorn. That day seemed to have been the day it became obvious to the doctor.

Ender had tensed up and stopped talking as Medic's hand brushed his leg. Medic had immediately pulled his hand away and looked at him expectantly, the "What's wrong?" already on his lips.

Ender could only shake his head, look away, and curl up on the couch, hugging his legs close to his body.

"Should I leave?"

A definite head shake.

"Can I touch you, except for the leg?"

A hesitant nod.

A hand on Ender's shoulder.

A hand wandering to his chin, coaxing him to look at Medic.

A silent tear rolling down Ender's face.

A look down, to avoid seeing the doctor's reaction at all costs.

"It's okay."

A shake of the head, small enough to not escape the hand holding his chin.

A second hand, on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

A lean back against Medic's chest.

A hand moving from his chin to his chest, wrapping around it while carefully avoiding coming close to his legs.

A sigh, some tension leaving his curled up body.

"We'll just stay like this for a bit, okay?"

A slow nod.

\-----

A few hours later, stirring after dozing off.

A chin on his shoulder, rumbly voice humming against it.

A raspy thank you, voice strained after tense hours.

"I'm always here for you, don't worry."

An explanation, weeks later.


End file.
